


You Are Not A Freak

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Lily is upset because of her sister. Remus is there for his friend.





	You Are Not A Freak

**Author's Note:**

> I love Lily & Remus’ friendship so I wrote this(:

Lily sat in the common room, her knees tucked up to her chest as she sat on the floor in the front of the fireplace, biting down on her lip as she urged herself not to cry. She didn’t want to cry over the fact that Petunia ignored her all during Christmas break. She didn’t want to cry over the fact that Petunia never wrote to her anymore. 

She didn’t want to cry over her own sister calling her a freak. 

But she was. 

The fire crackled softly, covering the sound of Lily’s weeping but it didn’t cover it up enough because as soon as Remus Lupin stepped into the common room after doing his prefect duties, his werewolf hearing quickly picked up on the quiet sniffling coming from the front of the couch. 

“Lily?” 

The young redhead turned around quickly, using the palms of her hands to wipe away the tears on her face before standing up. 

“Oh, hello, Remus.” 

Her voice sounded small and she gazed down at the floor not wanting to look her fellow prefect in the eye. She didn’t want anyone to find her crying but she definitely didn’t want Remus to find her crying. It made her feel selfish and stupid to cry over something so silly when Remus’ life was arguably much harder than hers ever would be. 

“Lily, why are you crying?” 

“It’s nothing.” 

Remus furrowed his brows together. It most definitely was something. Lily Evans did not just waste tears on nothing. He moved closer to her and sat down on the sofa in front of the fire, glancing up at her and then to his side, motioning for her to sit down. After a moment, Lily gives in with a sigh, knowing she wouldn’t be able to argue with Remus. 

“Tuney hates me.” She whispered after a moment. Her eyes were still moist and burned slightly as she stared directly ahead at the fire as she told her sob story. 

“She hates that I’m her sister. She hates that I’m a witch. She hates everything about me. And I wish that she didn’t. I wish it could just go back to the way it was. Before Hogwarts. Before we were separated. Before I was a freak...” 

The tears fell freely now from Lily’s eyes as she began to sob harder and harder with each word. A hand was placed on her back and Lily turned to finally look at Remus. 

“Why am I a freak, Re?” 

Lily had never seen Remus look so sad. She had seen him before full moons when he was in so much pain he could barely move and tears were streaming down his face. She had seen him after full moons when he was stuck up in the hospital wing recovering from his injuries and he just looked defeated. And yet, she had never seen him look as sad as he looked now. 

He was sad for her. 

“Lily Evans, you are not a freak.” 

“But Re–“

“If you are a freak then what would that make me?” 

Lily froze. Remus didn’t sound accusing or angry he just sounded curious. A bit like how Professor McGonagall sounds when she’s trying to get students to understand transfiguration by asking them simple questions. 

“Remus you’re not a freak.” 

“But you are?” 

Lily opened her mouth to say something and then closed it again, realizing she didn’t have a reasonable response to that. Remus smiled softly and pulled Lily into a side hug, her head resting itself on his shoulder. 

“Lily, I can assure you that being a witch does not make you a freak. It doesn’t make you anything except a witch. Just because you have magic and your sister does not doesn’t make you anymore freaky than anyone else. It just makes you different than her. And different is okay.” 

Lily smiled, nuzzling closer to Remus, and thanking the gods that she had a friend like him. Because for everything Remus Lupin had to endure he never cared what others thought of him. He was smart enough and brave enough to challenge the stereotype put on werewolves and be who he wanted to be. Not what others thought him to be.

“Just because someone thinks of you as a freak doesn’t make you one.” He whispered. 

“Thanks, Remus. You’re a great friend.” 

Lily wraps her arms around Remus’ side, pulling him in closer to hug and he wraps his other arm tightly around her shoulder as they sit contently on the couch. 

“So are you, Lil.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr : @xomarauders


End file.
